Fruit Tree
The Fruit Tree is a primary Production Structure in Dawn of Fire that produces Crafting Items; it grows various fruit. The Fruit Tree is the first direct Production Structure, and the first overall Production Structure available in the game, unlocked at level 1, as part of the tutorial. Products The products that are produced by the Fruit Tree are listed below. ''Note: The production times shown below are the default times. Upgrading the Fruit Tree will decrease the production times.'' Upgrades Name Origin As its name suggests, the Fruit Tree is based upon the fact that it is a tree that bears fruit. All of the fruit that it bears are botanically fruits; some are not normally known as culinary fruits. Acorns, which are not normally listed as "fruit" but instead as "nuts," are actually botanically fruits because all nuts are botanically fruits. Notes * One of the Fruit Tree's items, the Apple, has shortest waiting time out of all of the other Crafting Items at fifteen seconds. * Interestingly, the second fruit tree you buy didn't used to be purchased with coins, rather diamonds. This was altered as time went on. * The Fruit Tree is the only Production Structure in which the cost of the second structure requires Coins ( ) rather than Diamonds ( ). Additionally, the Fruit Tree is the only Production Structure in which the cost of another of its kind is exactly the same as that of its previous: 200 . * Because the Fruit Tree is solely a primary production structure, all items produced from it, except for the Acorn, reward the player with the same amount of Experience: 1 . ** Even though Apple x5 gave the player five apples, it still only rewarded the player with 1 . ** Interestingly enough, the Acorn rewards the player with 2 instead of the expected 1 . * Crafting Items produced by the Fruit Tree may be obtained from the Wondermine as it has a chance to reward the player with one item from other primary Production Structures. * The Fruit Tree is one of two Production Structures whose size is 2 x 2. The other one is the Cooking Pot. * The second Fruit Tree used to cost 100 . Its cost was changed to 200 in the Version 1.3.0 Update. * The Fruit is one of three Production Structures to have never been discounted before. The other two are the Masher and the Garden Patch. * The Version 1.8.0 Update changed a few features of the Fruit Tree: ** Fruit Trees used to have three default queue slots upon purchase, but this was changed to six queue slots. Fruit Trees already placed on the Continent before the update with five or fewer queue slots had their queue slots raised to six. *** The former costs of the fourth, fifth, and sixth queue slots were 12 , 19 , and 28 respectively. ** The cost of the third Fruit Tree was reduced from 360 to 140 . ** However this was changed in Version 2.0.0, when the first 5 of each production structure was changed to cost coins, with the 3rd, 4th and 5th structures costing 10,000, 30,000 and 90,000 respectively. ** Coconuts used to take five minutes for production but the time was reduced by half, leading to the Coconut Market price range to fall from 23 - 38 to 21 - 34 . *** However, when Version 2.0.0 was released, the time went back up to 5 minutes along with the price increasing to 24 - 40 . ** A fifth fruit item, Apple x5, was apart of the Fruit Tree. It allowed for the production of five apples while only taking up one queue slot. Apple x5 was only efficient for saving up queue slots, however it did not reduce the time of producing a single Apple. *** However, when Version 2.0.0 was released, the Apple x5 was removed, due to the ability of primary structures being able to produce all the items in the queue slots at the same time. *The Fruit Tree has only ever been discounted once. **In 2018: ***11th May 2018 to 13th May 2018 for 3 days. Link. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Production Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Fruit Tree